Will's Daughter
by nkb99
Summary: Jack's a teenager and Will's an adult .. wait what? Will had a child with Elizabeth's secret younger sister. Their child fell in love with Jack Sparrow but how did jack get younger than Will and Read the story to found (Sorry summary might have sucked)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (That would be awesome though) I own nothing except my twisted imagination and my OC's **

Prologue

"You need to get rid of it." A boy said "What do you mean get rid of it? Will, How?" a girl asked "I don't know just do something!" He shouted "I thought you said you loved me?" She cried "I do I'm…I'm just not ready for this." He mumbled "Fine then." She cried and with that she walked away never looking back. He shouted her name but she never turned around. With that Will Turner never saw Jessica Swann ever again.

"Jessica you're what?" Jessica's father asked "I'm leaving." She cried "I can't stay here anymore." She added "Where are you going to go?" Her mother asked "Aunt Mindy said I could stay with her in New York." Jessica explained "Why didn't she call me?" Her mother asked "Because I told her I would tell you guys." Jessica explained "Look please don't try to make me change my mind." Jessica added. Sigh "When are you leaving?" Her father asked "Tomorrow." She said while looking at the ground "Jessica you can't keep running away." Her mother said while tears started running down her face "I know Ok, I just need some room right know." Jessica fussed "What are you going to tell Will?" Her mom sighed "He doesn't need to know." Jessica snapped "Is there something you're not telling us?" Her father asked "No… I need to go pack." Jessica rushed into her room and locked the door.

She fell on her bed and started to cry. How did she get herself into this mess? "I thought Will would help me, I thought he would understand…I thought he loved me enough to support me, Well I guess I was wrong." She thought. There was a knock on her room door. She didn't want to talk to anyone at all right know so she laid on her bed and just listened to the knocking. She fell asleep easier than usual. "Jessica Aunt Mindy is here!" Her mother shouted. This would mostly likely be the last time she would ever be in her room. She looked around for the last time her eyes landed on a picture of her and Will. He has his arms wrapped around her; he was trying to give her a kiss on the cheek while she's trying to get away. That was the day that everything had changed. She picked up the picture and threw it in the trash, walked out the room teary eyed gave her mom, dad, and little sister a hug. Hopped into Aunt Mindy's car and watched as she finally left little Perrysville England.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer I own nothing except my Oc's**

* * *

Chapter 1

August Pov

"August Elizabeth Swann get down here right now!" My mom yelled from down stairs "Coming mom." I shouted. I bolted down stairs not wanting my mother to get anymore frustrated with me being late for school. My mom had a bowl of cereal ready for me already and my vitamins right beside the bowl. I scrunched my face I hated having to take them every single day. My mom came from her office she worked from home. I saw the head of her white hairs.

My mother was older than most single moms she was 70 yrs. Old and I'm fine with that it's just sometimes I get worried about her being alone by herself; A couple weeks ago she fell; luckily my Aunt Marla was here so she caught my mom before she hurt herself too bad. "You missed the bus so you're going to have to run to school." My mom said with her hands on her hips "Or… you could let me take the car." I said with a smirk

"No." My mom said "Mom come on I have my license and this is my junior year in high school everyone is driving their new cars." I protested Sigh "Fine today but tomorrow you take the bus." My mom moaned "Thank you Thank you." I screamed while jumping up and down. I gave my mom a kiss goodbye and took the keys and drove to school.

As soon as I pulled up too school I saw the usual crowds there was the Jocks with the Cheerleaders who were swooning over them, then you had the musicians singing on the steps outside the school, you also had the drama club kids, The smart people, last and very much least you had the nobody's. I was the no body and I like it that way.

I didn't want to get close to anyone because I knew if you got close you would get hurt, and I don't know why I was like this I had never gone thru anything traumatic with friends. Yah sure I never had met my dad but that didn't really bother me did it? No how could it? He didn't owe me anything, and I sure didn't owe him anything.

I got out my mom's car got my backpack and walked to my first class for the day. I had my entire junior year planned; sit in the back of class, be invisible, get awesome grades so I could get a good scholarship for college. My first class was Advance chemistry when I walked in I was surprise to see a guy sitting in my usual seat all the way in the back, so I settled for the seat beside him totally ignoring him staring at me. When I saw the teacher he kind of looked like me. We had the same curly brown hair, I was as tall as him, the only difference was my sea green eyes but I didn't really think much about because is there is always someone who looked similar but aren't related.

"Hello class I am Mr. Will Turner and I will be your chemistry teacher for the next year." He said with a smirk. Why did that name sound so familiar? I didn't know him did I? When I looked to my side the guy was still staring at me. I whispered to him

"Take a picture it will last longer." I almost burst out laughing when I saw his expression. "You're sitting beside me." He awed "Well this is my usual seat so yea." I retorted "Look I'm the new kid so if you want me to move so it doesn't hurt you rep. I can." He said while starting to get up "Um... its fine I'm a nobody here so you know it would be better for you than for me." I said while looking down "Well then I'll stay I was a nobody at my old school too so I know how you feel." He said while smiling "Ok, I'm August Swann and you are?" I asked when I said my name I could have sworn Mr. Turner flinched and looked at me. "I'm Jackson Sparrow but you can call me Jack." He said

"Excuse me but did you say your name was August Swann." Mr. Turner asked "Yes." I mumbled "After class I would like to talk to you." He said and then walked up in front of the class to teach "Did I just befriend a trouble maker?" Jack asked while playing around with his eyebrows "No it's the first day what could have I possible done?" I said "I don't know but Mr. Turner looked pretty serious." Jack whispered

"Ok class the person you see will be your partner for the next two years so there's no confusion if you drop so does your partner." Mr. Turner said

"I hope you're good at Chemistry." Jack whispered "I'm one of the best in the state I hope you can keep up with me." I smirked "I bet I can." He laughed

Well class was mainly getting everything organized picking out days for me and Jack to study do labs then lab reports. After class I stayed back and waited for everyone to go. Jack was the last kid to go looking at me then at Mr. Turner. "Miss Suan I assure you're not in trouble." He said with a warm smile. The way he said Suan unnerved me it was like he had a dark but pleasant past with my last name. "Do you know a Jessica Swann?" He asked

"Um…no." I said "What's your mother and father's name?" He asked "Honestly sir I don't think I should be answering these questions, one because I don't know you and two because that it's fairly none of your business." I snapped "I'm taking it you don't know who your father is?" He questioned "Maybe I do Maybe I don't but you would never know." I snapped I turned around and stormed out the class. I felt tears welling up in the back of my eyes but I refused to let them slip my days crying over me not knowing my father was over it was his lost not mine. I heard Mr. Will yelling my name but I didn't turn around I just kept walking to my next class. This was math. I was so glad to see that no one took the seat all the way in the back. I sat there and just dazed thru math until my teacher Ms. Moser called my name. "Yes Ms. Moser?" I asked "Class is over… are you ok August is everything ok with your mom?" Ms. Moser asked. Ms. Moser was a friend of my mother's so she kept an eye out for me.

"Yes she's fine." I said and got up and left the class. Next I had homeroom when I got in there I saw Jack. "Well Hello stranger." I smirked

"Well Hello Au." Jack said "Au?" I asked "Yup that's your new nickname for me." He said I smiled I kind of liked the nickname it was cute. "So I'm taking you like it?" He asked I nodded and took the seat beside him. "So what did you talk to Mr. Will about?" Jack asked "Why do you need to know." I hissed "I'm guessing he hit a personal spot." Jack questioned. I nodded I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I felt strong arms wrap around me it felt so foreign but comforting.

"Hey how about we talk about this in a more private place?" Jack whispered in my ear, I nodded got up and walked out to my usual tree outside. Jack sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder and started to make soothing circles on my shoulder. "So you want to tell me what he asked you?" Jack asked "He asked me if I knew about a woman named Jessica Swann I told him no Then he asked me what were my parents names where, I told him he didn't need to know. Then he asked if…if I knew who my father was." I said I looked up at Jack I just realized how tan his skin was and how black his hair is and how it was so straight and to his shoulder and how he had sharp cheekbones and his eyes they were a beautiful honey brown. He had long eyelashes and the way he looked at me it made butterflies in my stomach.

"And what did you say?" Jack asked the way he asked that questioned his voice was so soothing and comforting that I could not, not tell him. I looked into his eyes and wonder how in the world had this come about I just meet him today. I swore to myself don't get close to anyone but Jack was so funny, sweet, cute, sarcastic, understanding, comforting. So I answered "I told him no." I barely whispered "Oh august I'm so sorry I didn't know." He soothed "If it makes you feel better I don't know my dad either he left when I was like 2 years old." Jack whispered. "Why am I telling you this stuff I just met you today, and why are you telling me this stuff I could be just be kidding around acting for all you know." I snapped "I'm listening and telling you this because I know you're not lying and because I care there's something about you that is just…just captivating." Jack smirked

"Why I'm just a no body." I retorted I had so much venom in my words I was scared that if someone didn't stop me I might lose my chance at having a real friend. "I don't know why it's just something in those sea green eyes it's the way you laugh how you're sarcastic and how you're smarter than me." Jack said looking off in the distance. He was being so nice and I was just being purely mean. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be this mean to you." I said while looking at my feet "I'm just no use to people actually wanting to be my friend and be nice to me especially not…not boys." I added now looking at him. The way the sunlight was shining down on us it looked like I was talking to an angel… my angel I couldn't help but smile.

Before I knew it Jack was holding on to me as he cried his eyes out. I was holding my angel broken yes but all I knew and cared about right know was that he was my angel. "Jack what's the matter." I croaked tears threatening to start any moment. "I'm sorry I…I just I needed to hug you before I lost you." He said he was looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes they were red from crying and tears threaten to come down also. "What do you mean?" I asked "I have been wishing I would have a best friend and I found you but I know it's too good to be true, so before I lose you I want you to know that I am thankful you befriended me, because no one has ever given me the time or day not my dad, my mom's to busy with my little brother so not even her but you, you have." Jack said

I smiled at him and ruffled up his hair and laughed "You're not going to lose me, sense were best friends now you're stuck with me." I smirked "Well I'm fine with that." Jack smiled. Man it made me so happy to see him smile. "Ah darn it I got to go." He said picking up his back pack and stand up. I stood up way to quickly and I bumped my head on Jack's shoulder. "Ow… Well you're taller than I thought." I said "Yes I am and I'll see you tonight." Jack whispered in my ear. When he walked off I wondered why he whispered that in my ear he could have just told me but when I turned around I realized why my mom was right behind me with one of her famous smirks. I mentally face palmed myself. "This is going to be a long car ride." I thought to myself. I slung my back pack on my back I looked behind me to get one last glance at Jack he looked like he was going towards soccer tryouts. I laughed to myself I might just lose him after all. I waved at my mom and smiled I ran over to where she was. "So who was that?" my mom asked while cocking her head toward Jack when I turned around I saw that he was standing where I last saw him and he was looking over to where I was. I smirked and made the call me sign he smiled and put two thumbs up, with my jester my mom was laughing hysterically. "What?" I asked "When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend?" She asked "Boyfriend… What, no mom he is just a friend." I said I could feel the heat now rising from my neck up to my cheeks. "Just a friend…huh." My mom smirked "Oh come on let's get you in the car." I said while helping her towards the car. "August, August!" someone shouted I knew that voice it was Mr. Will. "Ugh." I moaned "What did you do this time?" My mom asked "Nothing I swear." I pleaded her with my eyes to say nothing and let me handle this she nodded and got in the car.

"Hello Mr. Turner how can I help you, and could you make it quick I need to take my mom home." I snapped. When I said my mom he jolted to the car and opens the door. My mom screamed "Jessica?" he asked "I told you I don't know who she is can you please not do that again my mom… is at a delicate age." I snapped "Who are you?" Mr. Will asked "I'm Augusts' mother and who are you?" My mom asked "You're not her mother." He said. I was about to scream for help when I saw Jack running over here. "Hey!" he shouted "Leave them alone!" He added Mr. Will looked at me then at my mom. "She gave you away." He awed "That's not what I meant when I said fix it." He mumbled "Sir I think you have the wrong person." My mom said with a shaky voice I could see fear in her eyes "Mom… what is he talking about?" I asked "Nothing sweetie." My mom smiled finally Jack made it over here totally out of breathe "Hey you…leave them…alone…August…told you she didn't…know." He said. Mr. Turner threw his hands in the air "I will leave them alone." He said

"Are you ok?" Jack asked I nodded and walked over to my mom. Jack checked to see if her pulse was steady. "Mom what was Mr. Moon talking about?" I asked "Nothing August." My mother snapped. Jack looked at me and then at my mom. "So… would this be a good time to ask are we still good for tonight at 5?" Jack asked with a smirk "Technically you just asked." I smiled "I know." He said I looked at my mom. "Is it ok if I go over Jack's house tonight mom or do you want him to come over our house?" I asked "Um… I would feel better if he came over our house." My mom said "OK, I guess you got your answer." I said to Jack "Alright I will see you at 5… what's your address?" He asked "Oh… It's the apartment building on 53rd and 22nd and our apartment number is 15." I said "Oh good your only like three blocks away from me." He smiled "Good." I smiled.

When Jack left I got in the car and started to drive my mom home. "So why is Jack coming over tonight?" My mom asked "For Labs…Mom?" I sighed "Yes." My mom answered "What was Mr. Moon talking about?" I asked "Nothing August!" My mom yelled "Obliviously it's something or you wouldn't be so guarded." I pushed "Can we please stop talking about this… I don't even know why you want to know so badly." My mom huffed "Oh I don't maybe because he said you're not her mother, She gave you away, that's not what I meant when I said fix it." I mumbled "And he keeps asking if I know this Jessica person and the name sounds so familiar and if you looked close enough me and Mr. Turner looked pretty similar, we have the same sea green eyes and curly auburn hair and I'm his height and his name sounds so familiar too." I rambled on. I finished rambling it dawned on me my mom was crying. "Mom what's the matter?" I asked I looked at her. Her face was red and blotchy from crying her eyes were saying sorry to me and I couldn't understand why. "Mom?" I asked again "She said I wouldn't have to worry about this she said I would have you for myself peace and quiet." My mumbled she looked at me "I'm so sorry but you have to go I'm sorry this was never supposed to happen." My mom croaked "Mom what are you talking about?" I asked "When we get home I will explain everything." She soothed

I drove home as fast as I could without getting pulled over by the cops. When we got to the house I unlocked the door and sat down on the couch. I started to hyperventilate. "August baby, calm down it's not as bad as it seems." My mom said. She sat down beside me and started to play with my hair like she always did when I was scared. "It's not that bad you just told me in the car I have to go… HOW IS THAT NOT BAD?" I yelled "Because I meant we have to go to Perrysville England." My mom said "Why?" I asked "Because there you will find answers… I was hoping this would never happen but that would be kind of hard." My mom said while looking off at something "I was adopted…"I mumbled I stared at my mom for a second. I was in awe and the funny thing was I already kind of knew it really wasn't that hard to tell we looked nothing alike but I always thought that was because I looked more like my dad. "Honey not technically I'm your aunt." My mom said. "What… you mean to tell me Aunt Marla is my mom or is there another sister I don't know about." I said standing up and backing away. "Let me rephrase that I am your great Aunt." My mom said I was hyperventilating again. Jack was right it was too good to be true today was perfect but I had to get hit this. "Sweetie calm down." My mom said "Whose kid am I?" I asked "It doesn't mat-"Who's kid am I mom?" I demanded "Jessica's Aunt Marla oldest." My mom sighed I laughed "You've got to be kidding me that brat is my mother?" I asked "Yes but I'm the one who raised you I'm the one that loved you took care of you." My mom pleaded. I walked up to her and gave her a hug "I know." I whispered in her ear. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and went up to my room. I went head first onto my bed and just cried how could Aunt Marla's daughter be my mom how could Aunt Marla visit us and she was looking at her grandchild grow up before her eyes. Why didn't Aunt Marla take me I had so many questions and only one person to answer them. At least I got two up sides to this mess of a life, that my mom was still related to me and that cousin Elizabeth was now my Aunt Elizabeth. I laugh and cried I screamed and cried. When I finally got myself together it was 4:45. I bolted up and cleaned my room got in the shower fixed my into a ponytail put on jeans and a tank top and ran down stairs to see my mom sleep on the couch with our photo album in her arms clutching it like it was her lifeline. "Mom…mamma…mommy." I whispered in her ear. She didn't wake up so I put a blanket on her. There go doing labs in the living room. I heard the door bell it must be Jack, I ran to the door and opened it. He had one a leather jacket with a black tee with a blue cross on it with some dark blue jeans, his hair was like earlier just shiner, his brown eyes were gleaming and I could see him trying to hide the smirk on his face. I must have been staring for a long time because he whispered in my ear "Take a pic it'll last longer." "Hmm. I bet you would like that wouldn't you." I scoffed "I don't know maybe." He laughed I put my finger to my lips signally be quiet "My mom is sleeping so were gonna have to do the labs in the kitchen." I whispered "OK that's fine by me…I just have to be home before eleven." Jack said "We shouldn't be that long." I said

We walked into the kitchen I closed the door behind us so my mom didn't wake up. I heard Jack laughing. I turned around to see him holding a picture of me as a baby in the bath tub making a sour face after trying to eat some bubbles. I ran as fast as I could and tried to take it but Jack put his arm all the way up so I couldn't reach it. "Come on give it back." I whined "Uh uh not until you tell me something." He smirked "What do you want to?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips. "What was Mr. Will babbling about earlier?" Jack asked I stared at him then turned around. I didn't think about telling anyone not even Jack I thought if I told him he wouldn't accept me anymore. I felt Jack come closer and turn me around so that he was looking at me he held me at arm's length. "Au?" Jack asked Sigh "We should really get to the labs." I said while putting on my best glare "What was he talking about, he literally yelled at your mother." Jack gritted through his teeth "Nothing Jack, nothing ok." I said while pulling myself from him "Please." Jack pleaded "Fine…I'm adopted ok, my mom is actually my Aunt and Mr. Moon is my dad… I think, and Jessica the girl his talking about is my… biological mother." I said tears were burning behind my eyes asking permission to escape but I refused to cry anymore today. "You ok Au?" Jack asked "No I'm not ok I just found out my life was a lie and now my mom is telling me I have to leave." I snapped "Leave… what you mean leave august?" Jack asked "I don't know but she told me when we were in the car." I mumbled "August you can't leave." Jack pleaded "I know jack ok but what choice do I have?" I asked "I don't know… do you even want to know who your parents are?" Jack asked "I don't know maybe the way my mom said it like there something more besides my parents." I mumbled "Well if you leave I'll follow." Jack smirked "Yea right you got your family that needs you." I said laughing "August sweetie whose here?" My mom asked "Jack mom for labs." I said "Oh ok don't burn my house down please." My mom joked "Will do Mrs. Swann." Jack laughed "I like your mom." Jack added "So do I." I laughed

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Whats going to happen to August and Jack. How'd jack get younger does anyone remember each other or someone else much bigger worker their messed up magic? Will august found out she's the daughter of one of the most amazing pirates ever? **

**"Please leave reviews our author here loves feedback." Jack **

**"Yea good and bad." August **

**~nkb99 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hia! I have the next chapter now I will try to update a new chapter each week maybe two if that week isn't busy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's. Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2

August Pov

"Seriously you don't notice the cheerleaders gawking at you?" I asked "No why would I?" Jack asked "Well I don't know maybe because you're a guy and their cheerleaders." I laughed "I told you their not my type." Jack pushed "No you said oh well they can keep looking… and when did you get a type?" I asked "I have always had a type like you have a type." He said "Oh you think I have type you do… what's your type?" "Everyone has a type and mine is well geeky girls that got an edgy style and are shy." He answered "Sounds vaguely familiar and I don't have a type." I answered "Come on you can tell me." He pushed "Fine…" I sighed "Sparrow you're in." Couch Blackbeard "We will talk about this later." Jack said before he left for the field. I watched him play but I stayed hidden so no one could see me. "I don't know what he sees in you." Angelica sneered "I don't know but I love how it drives you crazy." I smirked "He will be mine and when he is he will leave you in the dust." She said "We will see." I retorted and with that she walked away and went to go cheer some more. "Jackson you're out." Couch Blackbeard yelled. Jack ran over to me "Hey did you see that big score." He asked while putting his head on my shoulder "Yea that was pretty good." I said while handing him his water "What were you and angelica talking about?" He asked while raising his head to look at me "Nothing and where you spying on me?" I asked while raising an eyebrow "No… ok maybe a little." He sighed. I started too laughed so hard.

Jack Pov

When couch told me to get in the game I saw angelica start to walk over to August I was hoping that they would were friends so august could have a girl to hang out with. I got a point and then couch took me out. I ran over to august the way her sea green eyes lit up when I came over made butterflies in my stomach. I rested my head one because I was tired two because I love the way she smells and three so no guy would make a move on my girl… Wait did I just say my girl. "What were you and angelica talking about?" I asked raising my head so I could look at her "Nothing… and where you spying on me?" She asked while raising her eyebrows "No… ok maybe a little." I sighed August started to laugh. Her laugh is one of the most adorable laughs in the world "Au why are you laughing?" I asked "You're so cute." August said "I get that a lot." I smirked. She nudged me "You better go your team just won." She said cocking her head to the side "Come with me." I asked "Nah you go ahead I'll be waiting by the bike." She said while turning around and walking to the bike. I ran over to my team "Congrats Phillip." I smiled "Thanks jack, hey you should bring August over me a Syrena are going to the movies it could be a double date." Phillip said "Yeah I'll ask her." I said. I hurried up and got cleaned up and met August. When I made it over there she was wearing her leather jacket that I had bought her and my bike helmet. "Oye mate what ya doing?" I shouted "I'm driving now come on Syrena and Phillip are waiting." She said I laughed a whole hearted laugh "When did you start talking to Syrena and are you asking me on a date?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows "I started talking to her when you said I need a friend that was a girl and you can call it that… if you want." She retorted back "I thought you didn't have a type?" I asked "You are my type Jack." She laughed. The way she said my name made shivers up and down my spine. "Well then if I'm your type I guess you figured out whose my type." I said walking slowly to her just to see what she would do. "Maybe but you'll have to come over here to figure out if I did or not." August said finally taking off the helmet and letting me see the amusement in her sea green eyes. "Well do you?" I asked

"I think I do Jacky." Angelica said behind me. She walked over to me and swaying her hips side to side a little too hard. She finally had reached me and wrapped her arms around me. I could her August behinds us hissing. "Um… Angelica what are you doing?" I asked "Getting what has always been mine." She said with a sly smile "Ok well good luck with that." I said untangling me from her clutches and walked over to my August. "Come on lets go with Syrena and Phillip." I said giving August a little nudge "You sure don't want to stay with your girlfriend." She sneered "She's not my type you are Au." I whispered in her ear. I smiled on her ear I could feel her shivers. "Jack I love you!" Angelica shouted when me and august got on the bike "As do I darling." I shouted over the roar of my bike. When we drove off I could hear August laughing and saying she loved my sarcasm. We finally made it to the movies I saw Syrena and Phillip in their car kissing. August got off and opened the door quietly and gestured at me to yell "Hey you two get a room!" I shouted me and august burst out laughing and Phillip and Syrena blushed as red as a tomato. "What movie are we going to see?" August asked while we were at the ticket booth "Elysium." I and Phillip said at the same time both of the girls groaned "Seriously that's the best you could come up with?" Syrena asked "Their boys Syre of course that's the best they could come up with." August smirked "Oh that's how you treat me, ok this will be the first and last date we ever go on the Au." I joked "You don't mean that do you?" She asked pleading with those beautiful eyes. My throat suddenly wouldn't work my magic with words was suddenly gone it was now in the clutches of my beautiful mistress Mrs. Swann. "Um… I don't know you tell me." I said my voice finally coming back "I don't know maybe." She said giving me a dazzling smile and taking her ticket and walking off with Syrena. Phillip clasped my shoulder "Dude you got it bad." He laughed "Aye." I smiled.

August Pov

"So you and jack are thing now?" Syrena texted

"Idk I guess so it's complicated." I replied

"I don't see how he was obviously flirting with you ;)."

"Yea I know but someone else likes him too."

"Who?!"

"Angelica _"

"Please you have nothing to worry about."

"Thnx Syre ttyl mom needs me xoxoxo 3."

"KK, Hia Mrs. Swann! Luv ya Au xoxox 3."

"You have fun?" My mom asked "Yea it was fun Jack's team won." I smiled "You've been spending a lot of time with Jack." My mom said giving me one of her famous smirks "Not really I have a bunch of friends besides Jack." I said "Who besides Syrena and Phillip." My mom said "How'd you now about them?" I asked

"Mom's know everything… talking about mother's Jessica is going to be spending some time here for a little while, she doesn't know that you know." My mom said "That's made exactly no sense." I smirked "Just don't let her figure out that will is here and you know ok." My mom sighed "Yea sure so I'm guessing labs at Jacks this week?" I asked playing with my eyebrows

"Um… no." My mom said "Please mom jack and take me to his house after school and bring me back." I pleaded "Fine but your curfew is 10 got it I want here at 9:30 sharp." My mom sternly said "Ok no problem." I said "One question sweetie… if you were with Jack why didn't he come in for a little?" She asked

"Oh um well we went to the movies with Syrena and Phillip and Syrena's sisters hate Phillip they would have eaten him alive so Syrena took me home and Jack took Phillip home." I said "Did you have to add eat him alive?" My said trying to contain her laughter.

"What it's true." I smirked "You have no idea the meaning to what you're saying." My mom murmured. My mom got off the bed and started to walk out the room "Hey momma?" I asked "Yea sweetie?" she answered

"Can you tell me everything you know about my parents… you know what never mind." I blurted "I can tell you everything I know but you're gonna have to get the rest from your dad." She smiled

"Ok." I cheered I patted a spot beside me on my bed. "So it started when your aunt Elizabeth found your father floating in the water, now he was unconscious and when he woke all he said was my name will… Will turner and after that your uncle… excuse me your grandfather took him in. Now your mother was 2 years older than Elizabeth and Will but that didn't stop them they fell in love at a very young age. Will went looking for his father and found out that he was… dead, but before that he worked on a ship called The Flying Dutchman- "Who names their ship that?" I asked "Pirates… anyway he said he would never leave your mother…" "But then he fell in love with Aunt Elizabeth and he didn't want me." I finished I looked down refusing to let tears fall out. "No August not like that he… he met this man named… Sparrow now he said your grandfather was a good pirate and good man." She reassured "So you're telling me I came from a line of pirates and mayors?" I asked "Well I don't know for sure and you don't know if your father was a pirate or not." She whispered

"This Sparrow guy was he a pirate?" I asked

"I don't know anything about Sparrow you could ask your father about him." She said

"Sparrow sparrow sparrow that's jacks last name." I mumbled "Hey mom I have to call Jack for a school thingy can um you like leave… please." I said "Yea." She chuckled

"Hey Jack weird subject but do you know anything on your father?" I texted

"Um… HI… My mother claims that he was the king of pirates I don't believe her though." He responded

"Do you know anyone named Will?"

"Yea Mr. Turner our teacher, Au r u ok?"

"Yea perrrrfect, I'm talking abt b4 Mr. Turner."

"No I don't think so…?"

"Have you ever been out at sea?"

"Yea we lived on a boat when I was younger… August what's going on?"

"Nothing darling just trying to put some puzzle pieces together."

"Ok I have no idea what ur talking abt."

"Hey mom what was my dad's dad name!" I yelled "Bill but his pirate name was Bootstrap!" She answered

"Did you know anyone named Bill or Bootstrap?" I texted Jack

"Yea this old man that lived in the same boat as us I called him the good pirate... he was a good man… how'd you know abt him?" He answered

"Um… can we talk after school?"

"Anything for you babe ;)."

I got scared after he said yes, what was going on what if jack was this old creep that was acting like a teenager, but how could he look so young.

"Mom!" I yelled

"Hey kiddo." Someone said "Oh hey Jessica have you seen my mom?" I asked

"Yea she just went to bed." She answered "Wait when did you get here." I sneered

"Is that how you talk to your mom?" She laughed "She told you…" I awed "No my dear sister rubbed it in that she's married to Will and that he is your chemistry teacher." She spat "I'm glad to see that they stopped prancing all over the world in that sorry excuse for a ship." She added "Wait so they were pirates?" I asked "In a way… she told you the story." She said "Yea anything you want to add to it?" I asked

"Yea you meet Jack Sparrow run, run as fast as you can." She murmured "Why?" I asked "Because his cursed." She smiled "Cursed?" I questioned "That's all I'm going to tell you for now and plus I don't know anything else… also congrats you have a half brother Will the third." She hissed

When my "mother" walked out the room I felt like I had when I was 5 that lady was creepy. I don't know how to explain it but it's like she knew something but didn't tell me or like she was possessed. What did she mean that Jack was cursed and run. I couldn't run from him I loved him… Holy crap I love Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**So it's official William Turner's daughter is in Love with Jack Sparrow. August found she was the daughter and granddaughter of a pirate also Jack's cursed a new twist can you guys give me some advice on how that happened I have an idea but I want to know how you guys think it should have happened. Thanks **

**Please leave reviews good or bad. **

**~nkb99 **

**"I'm cursed!" Jack **

**"Yup." August **

**"Not surprised." Will **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's Pov

When August said we needed to talk after school I was a little nervous but not too much. After our date I couldn't get august out of my head. The way she smiled, laughed, the way she got scared and curled up beside me how she looked at me with those sea green eyes. I don't understand how such a girl could get stuck in my head Jack Sparrow's head. "Jack!" My mom yelled

"Yea mom?" I asked "Get down here!" She shouted. I ran down the stairs to see that creepy old lady that seem to always be where I was. "… Hello Mrs. Calypso." I cheered giving my best smile "Hello Jack." She spat "Mrs. Calypso said that she needed to talk to you." My mom said she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room

"Calypso." I said gesturing here to sit "Ah… I see you remember." She chuckled "Once Bootstrap's son came and claimed August yes I remembered, what do you want?" I asked "You know you're cursed?" She purred "No… I didn't think I was cursed just that good." I smirked "You're the same… you're cursed because you attempted to kill me so I'm getting my revenge." She laughed

"And how would you're get revenge?" I pondered "You will fall in love with Will's daughter but you won't be able to keep her, she will found out who you really are and will be disgusted and leave you." She said "And why would you do this?" I asked "You made me lose my chance at love and I will do the same to you." She hissed "My crew left me on a forsaken island with no rum, a pistol with one shot I remind you, and don't you think that's enough punishment?" I asked "Ah but see that's the problem." "Ah the problem is not the problem the problem is your attitude about the problem." I laughed "What… you're trying to distract me." She laughed

"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest and I am a dishonest man." I smirked

"True, very true." She smiled "Well I'm must go now and you have to start getting ready for school." She smiled and just disappeared out of thin air.

When she left I ran to my room and locked the door. "So I'm gonna lose August." I thought. This could not be happening. I could not lose August I loved her… Bloody… Savvy I love August Swann.

August Pov

I was nervous going to talk to Jack it was still a possibility that he was an old creep but at the same time I wanted him to notice me. So I put on my mini black skirt with my net leggings that came to my knees with my knees boots. I put on my tight lace shirt with the leather jacket Jack got me. I don't usual wear makeup but for jack I would do anything so I put on black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I didn't brush my hair so it was wavy like Jessica's I guess I got that from her.

"August, Jack's here!" My mom shouted "OK, August you can do this just act confident, play hard to get, and don't I repeat don't swoon over him." I said to myself in the mirror "AUGUST!" Jessica screamed "I'm coming!" I huffed

I came down the steps to see my mom, Jessica, and Jack sitting down. When Jack noticed me he gave his famous smirk and then just stared at me. "Point august." I thought. When my mom and Jessica notice me both of them looked horrified "Um…August when did you get that outfit." My mom asked thru her teeth "I've always had, Jack come on we're gonna be late for school." I said but jack wasn't paying me any attention he was just staring at me so I walked up to him "Babe take a pic it'll last longer… I thought we went through this already." I purred in his ear. I heard jack clear his throat "Aye… I mean um… yea sure lets go." He stammered. When he got up it was my turn to stare, Jack had on black skinny jeans and a white shirt that showed off his abs and his biceps he had on the checkered sneakers that I had bought him, and a hat. "I see someone likes what I picked today." Jack said "It's ok." I sneered. I could hear my mom and Jack snickering behind me "August remember what I said." Jessica said before I closed the door

"I'm driving today." I said

"Why you sneaky bastard." Jack smiled

"Ah but I'm your bastard." I laughed

"Savvy?" he asked. When he said that I realized I had to ask him now or I would totally forget. "Jack before we go to school I need to ask you something." I said "Well?" He asked "Look my dad's father apparently was a pirate and my father met this man named… Jack Sparrow and my mom said Jack Sparrows cursed and it made me think" "That I'm Cap. Jack Sparrow." He smiled "I never said Captain." I said I started to back away from him "Wait August please don't back away ok look I am Jack Sparrow but I'm not the same." He pleaded.

I started to hyperventilate I was right he is this old creep but what was I going to do I could scream but he would get to me first so I would make small talk until I could get away. "How old are you?" I asked "I'm 17 like you." He smiled "But you said." I awed "I know I am cursed but it's complicated." Jack said "August I want to tell you this before you leave me, I honestly love you and I would do nothing to hurt you." He said I looked into his brown eyes and I could see that he was pleading me not to leave him. "Jack you've known my entire family for three generations I'm a little creeped out but I think I can get over that." I smiled "Also you're fathers a pirate too." He whispered in my ear. I shivered ever time he put his lips to my ear I would hope that next place would be on my lips. "Well lets go to school then." I breathed "Also just to let you know Phillip and Syrena they knew your parents too, see they were trying to help me and in the process they got cursed too; so as long as I'm cursed they are too." Jack explained "They were pirates?" I asked "Not exactly." Jack smirked

Jacks Pov

When August I started to talk I got nervous that she was going to leave me for sure but she didn't. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I would wait for the right time. When I was holding August it felt so right, I wanted to hold her all day but sadly I couldn't. "I got soccer practice so I won't be in class with you today." I said "Ok." August replied "Hey Au?" I said "Yeah." She answered I kissed her on her forehead "I love you." I murmured. I felt her moan in my chest "Au you ok?" I asked "Why are you so hot." She moaned "I don't know." I smirked. She shoved me back and glared at me "Go get your pirate butt to practice." She laughed "Anything for you babe." I smiled

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Please leave comments, reviews Good or Bad. Even leave suggestions if you want. **

**August and Jack are finally going public. Next chapter there may be some Make out sessions who knows. hehehehehe **

**"Savvy, August thinks i'm hot." Jack **

**"Lay a hand on my daughter you die Jack Sparrow." Will **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey so this will be the last chapter for this week I felt kind of good i posted twice in this week. ok on with the disclaimers so you can read the story. I own nothing blah blah blah you get the idea**

* * *

August Pov

I went to class by myself today; it felt weird not to have Jack beside me. "Did Jack leave you?" Angelica asked "No but I heard he left you on an island." I sneered. Angelica hissed "With only one shot that you used on him." I added "He told you this." She questioned "Yes." I purred "Angelica please sit down." Mr. Will said "This is not over." She snapped "August I would like to talk to after class." He said "Yes Sir." I groaned.

After class I stayed to talk to Mr. Will. "You wanted me dad." I smiled "August you can't call me that in class." He hushed "Aw come on where's your fun the adventure in that?" I asked "You've been hanging out with Jack a little too much for my liken." He laughed "Nah I just got grandpa in me." I smiled "He told you." He awed "No my mom did and Jessica told me that Jack was cursed." I explained "Well don't look like its stopping you from being friends with him." He said "Yea friends." I mumbled

"August you can't keep angelica from him." He scolded "I can and I will; you can't come into my life after 17 years and think you can tell me what I can and can't do; plus I have pirates blood in me it's not like I'm actually gonna listen."I yelled "August- "No don't august me I have been waiting for you and then I learned all this bull and then you want to be there for me!" I screamed "Babe." Jack purred; hearing jack's voice made me calm down a little. I turned around. "Jack." I cried he came closer to me and pulled me into a hug. "Just leave her alone, Will, she needs a little bit more time." Jack said "Get off of her Jack." My dad hissed "Look if I want to hold my girlfriend I can." Jack sneered. The way he said "girlfriend" brought sheer joy to me I couldn't resist the way he told everyone I was his. I loved being in Jack Sparrow's possession.

"Girlfriend, august is this true?" My dad asked "Yeah it is." I croaked "Do you know who he is, do you know what type of man he was?" He questioned "Yes and that makes me love him even more." I hissed. I stormed out of the room into my math class opened my book and tried to forget everything that had just happened.

Jacks Pov

"You're dating my daughter?" Will asked "Am I?" I asked "No jokes jack I'm older than you know." He smiled "I really hoped we were past all this." I groaned "I just think it's funny."Will laughed "So you're cursed?" Will asked "There's a curse?" I asked "Jack." Will said "Yes I'm cursed but I think it might be broken soon." I drifted "How?" Will asked "August." I smiled "If you hurt my daughter I swear on the seven seas nothing will stop me from killing you." Will said "William calm down I would never hurt her, I couldn't actually, I love her." I smiled "Oh and how angelica would take this?" He asked

"She doesn't know and she doesn't need to know William." I said "Fine, fine, get to class before you get in trouble." Will laughed "Will I'm always in trouble." I smiled

August Pov

I avoided until lunch and then luckily Phillip took him and Syrena took me. "Spill now." Syrena said "What do you want to know?" I asked avoiding the question "First what's up with you and Jack this morning it was all I love you kiss me now its leave me alone." She sighed "You're spying on us?" I asked "That's beside the point and also you know, I want to know how much you know." She said "I have no idea what you're talking about." I nervously laughed "You are a horrible liar you know that." Syrena smiled "All I know is that my dad's a pirate you and Phillip and Jack are cursed." I said "Well you know the summary." She huffed "Do you know what I am?" She added "No jack won't tell me." I groaned "I'm a mermaid." She said "Awesome." I screamed. She put her hand over my mouth "Shut up august." She hissed "What my best friend is an mermaid." I giggled "A man eating mermaid." She sighed "Oh." I said backing up "No only men." Syrena said "Oh ok wait what about Phillip?" I asked "His, my one and only." She smiled

"Aw you're so adorable." I said "Now you and jack what's up with that?" She asked "I thought he was gonna kiss me this morning but didn't, his teasing me like all I want to do right know is kiss him I keep having these dreams heated dreams and I wake up sweaty." I said "That explains this morning but what about now?" She asked "Fight with my dad." I stated "Oh… well I can tell you one thing you're in love and don't worry about your dreams every girl has them so do guys…" She drifted "You think Jack has dreams about me?" I asked "Have you seen what your wearing of course his gonna have dream about you." Syrena laughed "Come on let's get back to our boys." She added

Jack's Pov

Phillip took me away from august we played soccer waiting for the girls to come back. "August is avoiding you jack did you not notice?" Phillip asked "I did notice." I sighed "She's not gonna leave you." He reassured "I hope your right Phillip." I said. I saw the girls walking towards us I got butterflies in my stomach "Phillip can I tell you something?" I asked "Anything Jack." He answered "I've been having heated dreams about… August." I said I heard Phillip laugh "What?" I asked "That's normal Jack, have you kissed her yet?" Phillip asked "No." I said "Your Jack flipping Sparrow kiss the woman." He laughed "Ok when she gets over here I'll do it." I smiled

"Do what to who?" August purred "This." I smiled. I claimed August's lips for mine and they were everything I dreamed warmed and soft.

**(I know Jacks Pov is short its only cause I don't know how to described a kiss from a guys perspective :) On with the story!) **

Augusts Pov

When jack kissed me it was everything I dreamed of his lips would be they were cold but soft. The way we kissed it was as if our lips were made for each other. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I got scared I had never done this before what if I messed up what if he never wanted to kiss me again. "Shut up august and just kiss the dude." I thought. I opened my mouth to let him in the way his tongue felt in my mouth a moan escaped me. I put my tongue in his mouth exploring him. He groaned I smiled I guess I was doing the right thing "Hey guys you may want to stop Will's coming over." Syrena said. I backed away slowly "Later." I moaned on his lips He shook his head "Jeez woman where'd you learn to kiss like that." He moaned I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders I pecked his lips right before my dad came over.

Jack's Pov

I wanted to kiss August more I didn't care if Will was coming I wanted August so bad. I had totally forgotten that Phillip and Syrena were there. Right now all I could think about right now was august and her lips. I stared at her for a couple seconds and then I couldn't take it anymore "August I can't wait I need one more." I pleaded "Fine." She said. She started to kiss me again but it was shorter and needier. "OK we have to stop." She breathed "Why?" I asked

"Because I'm here." Will sneered "Dad!" August shouted "Will it's not what it looks like." Phillip said "And what would that be?" Will asked "Um…" I said my eyes darted all around no one knew what to say I could see something swimming in August and Syrena's eyes. "Run!" The girls shouted

The girls ran to Syrena's car and me and Phillip to my bike I saw the girls leave out the parking lot and I followed them. "Jack get back here with my daughter!" Will shouted "No!" I yelled "You will regret this!" He shouted "I regret nothing ever!" I laughed

* * *

**So yeah August and Jack made out in front of Phillip and Syrena. How'd you like this chapter please leave reviews comments anything. **

**"You're an awesome kisser Au." Jack **

**"So are you, we should so it again sometime." August**

**"No you will not." Will and Augusts mom **

**"Fine." August groans **

**"Meet me at my house?" Jack **

**"Be there in 5 min." August **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hia everyone here's chapter 5 this one is a little sad but trust me you wont need your tissues**. **On to the disclaimers: I own nothing except my Oc's. Now to the story**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Jack's Pov**

I followed Syrena all the way to Rock away Beach and then I saw her, the black pearl. "What are we doing here." I hissed at Phillip "Look we thought maybe it would be best see if the curse would be broken." Phillip explained "I hope your right I don't want to be here to long with august it might be dangerous." I mumbled "I can handle myself Jack." August laughed "You don't know how pirates play its dirty and mean and unfair." I said "I love to play that way you mean like this." She walked over to me and acting as if she was about to kiss me and then pushed me on the ground. "Oaf. Yeah like that babe." I smiled

"I want you to watch august if something happens take her to your cove." I whispered in Syrena's ear. "OK." She said. We walked over to the ship and walked on it "Ah." I sighed "You missed her?" August asked "Very much, how she swayed in the sea, how the water hit against her mass the way my flag waved in the air the smell of rum and…" I drifted "And what?" August asked "No one I mean nothing." I slipped "Bloody Heck Jack can you not keep your mouth shut!" Phillip yelled "Who is it Jack?" August asked "No one important because you're here." I smiled "I want to know." She pushed "No you don't." I laughed "Yes I do!" She shouted "I don't remember there were so many woman I can't remember, there you happy?" I yelled "Yes." She said. August walked down below deck.

**August Pov**

I walked down below deck so I could explore but more than less get away from jack I knew that pirates don't usually stay with one girl but he said there were some many he can't remember. I started to think what if he just tosses me to the side like he did with the girls he so called loved. "You're the only girl I have ever loved." Jack said "I find that hard to believe." I sneered. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I tried hard not to lean into it but how could I? I loved being wrapped around jack I felt safe. I heard him chuckle "What?" I snapped "If I were to tell my crew that calypso cursed me and I fell in love with will turner's daughter they would have laughed at me and told me I had drunk too much rum." He laughed "Do you really love me?" I asked "Yes." He purred he gave me a kiss on the cheek and let go of me. I turned around and watch as he walked up the steps.

"Jack?" I croaked he turned around and looked at me "Promise me that you'll never leave me like you left those other woman." I pleaded. Before I knew jack was in front of me claiming my lips. I moaned slightly and kissed him back. He backed away and looked at me "I promise." He said

"You're telling the truth?" a woman asked behind me "I do that often yet people are always shocked." Jack awed "Who are you?" I asked "Jack I'm hurt you haven't told august about me." She said "Jack?" I asked "This is calypso." He grumbled "Oh…" I trailed "I have been waiting to meet you darling." Calypso said "Why?" I asked "Because I could teach you so many things you have pirate running through your blood and I can feel you have a hint of magic in your blood also." She smiled. "Really?" I asked "Yes." She purred "August no she's tricking you." Jack warned. I looked at him for some reason he had dreads a beard and mascara around his eyes and he was dressed like a pirate.

"Jack!" Phillip yelled "What is it Phillip?" Jack asked "Its Syrena she's… she's a mermaid again!" He shouted "Calypso what did you do?" Jack sneered "It's not what I did." She smiled "August?" Jack said "No jack I didn't do that." I said. I turned around and looked at calypso I had a feeling I saw her before. "Oh yes you have don't remember August Miss. C." She purred "You were my first grade teacher!" I shouted "Only to make sure you never used your magic." She snapped "What magic?" I asked "The magic I gave you." Jessica "Who are you?" Jack asked "I'm Augusts' mother." Jessica said "Your calypso's apprentice and that's why dad left you." I sneered "Don't you dare talk about him in my presence." She snapped

"Jack why?" I asked "I don't know August." He whispered "August!" Syrena screamed "I'm coming." I yelled "Where are you going?" Jack asked "With Syrena." I said not looking into his eyes "How you're not mermaid?" He asked "I remember how to use my magic now." I mumbled "Calypso you dirty little minx!" Jack yelled "I told you I would make it harder for you." She smiled "August what about our promise?" Jack pleaded. I leaned in and kissed him. Jack made it deeper and I asked for entrance he let me in I poured all my emotions in the kiss. I pulled back and whispered on his lips "I'll come back for you." He nodded and backed up "Meet me at Syrena's cove." I said to Calypso and Jessica "I knew you would come around." Calypso smiled

**Jack's Pov**

I walked up to the deck to hear Phillip pleading Syrena not to leave. I saw them kiss I walked up just little further to see august as a mermaid. I couldn't look at her it hurt too much. "Jack!" August yelled "HM." I said "Be careful… I love you." She smiled "You too." I replied. I watched as the girls dived into the water and disappeared."I told you jack no one will ever love." Calypso sneered

* * *

**How'd ya like this chapter. I know I know this chapter is short, but don't worry i will make up for it with the next chapter. The curse came true didn't think that was gonna happen did you? Well it did. Please leave reviews. Thank you for reading **

**~Nkb99**

**"They left us Jack." Phillip **

**"They'll be back." Jack **

**"How do you know?" Phillip **

**"I just do." Jack **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted anything. I have been pretty busy. But here it is Chapter 6. Now you may want to grab a pillow and tissue box Now on with the disclaimers **

**I own nothing yadedadeda **

**On with the story **

* * *

Chapter 6

Jacks Pov

It has been 2 weeks since I have last seen August. I told her mom what happened and then me and Phillip set sail claimed the seven sea as ours once again. "Jack how do you get by" Phillip asked "Close your eyes and act like it's a bad dream." I smirked "Very funny Jack." Syrena said "Syrena!" Phillip shouted "Look I came here to tell you jack you need to get to the cove now Calypso did something to August and I think you're the only one that can help." Syrena explained "We will be there in 2 days time." I smiled. Phillip kissed Syrena and then she left. I kept telling myself that August would be ok but I just didn't believe it.

August Pov

I felt this burning sensation. After I had killed Jessica yes I killed my mother she was going to kill Syrena I had to do something. Calypso asked me if I wanted to help her I said no now I feel like I am burning form the inside out. The only thing keeping me from letting go is thinking about Jack. "August the boys are coming." Syrena smiled "How… how many… days?" I gasped "2 days." She said "I…I…I not gonna last that long Syre." I cried "Yes you will." Syrena pushed "I can't I can feel my body leaving." I gasped. "Just don't close your eyes." Syrena said. But I didn't listen my eyes had closed and I couldn't open them back up.

Calypso Pov

How dare she say no to me? Now that foolish girl will suffer and the only one that can save her doesn't even know where she is. Love such a foolish game. "At last Jack will be mine" Angelica laughed "But he will be cursed." I hissed "As long his with me not her I am fine." Angelica sneered "Love does strange things." I murmured

August Pov

The last two days where foggy I remember mermaid all around me. I could hear them but I couldn't see them. "August Jacks here don't worry his coming." Syrena soothed. I screamed "Syrena." I gasped "She's burning you!" Syrena yelled "Throw me into the water." I cried "But you'll." "I know Syrena." I laughed "Throw me now before jack comes." I pleaded. I felt Syrena and her sisters hiss and pick me up "Syrena what are you doing?" Jack screamed "I'm sorry Jack." I cried "August I can save you!" He yelled "No you can't… it would have never worked you and me jack I'm sorry darling." I soothed. I felt me go in to the air and then I crashed into the water it felt like a thousand of bees stinging me I gasped for air but instead I gulped in a gush of water and then I felt the bottom of the cove. There was no way anyone could save me. For the first time in two days I could open my eyes I could see Phillip holding jack back not to go in and get me. "I'm sorry August." I heard him whisper "I love you." I whispered but I knew he couldn't hear me and after that everything went black.

Someone's Pov

"She's dead sir." The cabin boy said "That's where she is tricking you." The man laughed "Excuse me?" He asked "Jack will save her don't you worry and then she will lead us to Calypso and I can take my revenge." He explained "You're granddaughter was a good girl. She reminded me a lot of you." His remorse "DON'T PEAK OF HER AS IF YOU KNEW HER!" He bellowed "Calm down please." Elizabeth pleaded "FATHER you said… you promised she wouldn't die like you and me… SHE'S DEAD ALL BECAUSE I LISTENED TO YOU!" Will screamed "Be patient son." He laughed

* * *

**Ok so yea I killed August but there's a surprise in store so don't ball your eyes out too much. Oh yea did like twist Bootstrap is alive hehehehehe**

**Thank you and much love **

**~nkb99**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know i haven't posted anything in a while and i m sorry for that, and i left you on a horrible cliff hanger. I am so sorry... actually im not hehehehehehe. OK on with the disclaimers I own nothing except my imagination. Now on with the STORY! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jack Pov

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed "Jack you can't go down there you will… die too." Phillip warned "But I can go down there." Syrena said "Syre… "Don't call me that." She hissed "Why that's your nickname?" Phillip questioned "That august gave me." She murmured "Why did you throw her?" I cried "Calypso was burning her inside out!" She shouted "Just go down there and get her please." I begged. I watched as Syrena dived in her cove in a split second she was back up with August. I saw august lifeless body her eyes wide open those beautiful sea green eyes that use to show anger, mischief, happiness, laughter. "I'm found you august." I cried "Please come back to me." I whispered on her lips. I bent down and kissed my august for the last time wishing those stories about true loves kiss was real. When I kissed her all the flash backs, when I met her, the first time I held her, kissed her, when she whispers in my ear. I let one tear drop and then I sat up holding and rocking august. I felt august gasp and open her eyes "August." I gasped. She smirked and kissed me "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" She asked "You were very convincing." I smiled "I love you Jack Sparrow." She smiled "As do I." I smirked

"August?" I heard Syrena croak "Hey Syre." She smiled. Syrena tackled August into the water and yelled "You ever die on me again and I WILL kill you!" "Um… Syre I don't think that's possible." Phillip laughed "I'm glad you're alive Au." He added "So am I." She smiled

Bootstrap's Pov

"See what I'd tell you, you can't kill my granddaughter that easily." I laughed "That was a lucky guess father." Will warned "You of all should now will." I said "We are NOT discussing this in front of my son." Will said "His going to have to know soon." I pushed "And when the time comes I will tell him." Will said turning around and walking away. "Just give him time father august just died." Elizabeth soothed "I know but he can't control everything." I explained "She's his little girl." She laughed "Well her being in love with jack shows she is not so little." I countered

Calypso's Pov

"You useless little tramp!" angelica screamed "You said she was as good as dead!" "I know I know it's just a little bump in the road." I smiled "Jack is still hers! How is that just a little bump?" She questioned "You will see." I laughed "You know Calypso I'm starting to think you want them together." She sneered "I have no Idea why." I assured.

August Pov

"Jack sparrow." I whispered "August." Jack moaned. I smirked I was laying beside jack he wouldn't let me out of his grip or sight since I came alive… it felt weird to die then come back. I wonder how my mom is. I didn't even tell her that I was leaving or anything I just up and left just like Jessica did… I guess I have more of my mother in me then I thought. I kissed jack on the forehead to wake him up. "It's the middle of the night Au." Jack complained "I want to show you something." I whispered his head popped up and mischief was in his eyes and he smirked "Really you sure?" He asked "No not that Jack." I said smacking his shoulder "Oh… what is it then?" He asked "Come with them." I got up and led him outside the cove "You see that star right there?" I asked "The northern star?" Jack asked "Yeah… just wait." I smiled. We stood there hands interlocked and watched as the moon and star light mixed up with the water. It started to bubble. "Whoa!" Jack shouted "Shhh you'll wake everyone up." I giggled "Maybe we should back up." Jack said "No we're going to jump in." I smiled I took off my boots and pants and I took off jacks shirt and took off mine then put his one me. I took off jack's shoes and jumped in. The water felt so good I wanted to stay in forever. That's when I looked up and saw jack shirtless staring at me "Come on jack it's not gonna kill you." I smiled "You're in my shirt." He awed Yeah?" I questioned. Next thing I knew was jack jumping in the water beside me. "He august come here." Jack said I swam over to him and let him hold me then he dunked me under the water. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under with me. I opened my eyes and looked at jacks beautiful brown eyes then I did something I seemed lately could not stop myself from doing. I kissed him underwater but it was different from all the other kissed it was like our first kiss we poured all our emotions in this kiss telling each other how much we missed each other how much we loved each other how much we needed each other. Our hands started to roam places my mom would have called trifling and so disgusting. I didn't want to break it but I needed air so I pulled him up with me. We gasped for air "We finish this on the beach." I huffed on his lips. I felt him nod. He picked me up and landed me on top of my shirt and pants and we found each other's lips again. His lips ran across mine I let out a light moan. I tangled my fingers in his locks and pulled him closer to me. "I missed…kiss…you…kiss…so so…kiss…much." Jack said "I missed you to." I gasped. Jack was now leaving kisses up and down my neck while I pulled him closer not wanting to lose any contact. "August." Jack moaned "Mhm." Was all I could say the only thing my mine could process was keep him close and don't let him let you go. We went on like this until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jack Pov

Last night was the best night of my life I got to hold August, kiss her. It was so tempting to do more but I wanted to wait for the perfect time maybe when we get married… did I just say marry whoa there jack no pirate gets married… well except for Elizabeth and Will but you guys aren't them. I just wanted august for me and me alone. August had fell asleep but I was still up I was brushing the hair off her face. Her beautiful brown hair was all over my chest were she rested. She was so beautiful "August Sparrow." I whispered that had a nice ring to it. I heard august chuckle on my chest it was a wonderful feeling. She popped her head up and then looked at what we were wearing "Did we… you know?" She asked "No darling I'm saving that for the perfect time now go back to sleep Mrs. Swann." I smiled "I thought it was Mrs. Sparrow." She murmured on my chest. I groaned as she kissed up and down my chest "Au… We… we're gonna wake up everyone." I gasped. I felt her give me hickeys were I had given her "Now we're both each others." She said on my lips. I kissed her then she lay back down and we both went to sleep.

Phillip Pov

I got up and went to wake up Syrena. "Hey beautiful wake up." I whispered "Five more minutes please?" She groaned "I'm sorry plus I want some time alone with you before everyone wakes up." I said kissing her ear "I'm up." She smiled. We walked hands intertwined. I was going to take her to the front of the cove so we could take a swim. When we walked to the front we saw august lying on top of jack. I thought nothing of it because I and Syrena did that some times. Once we closer me and Syrena shared a look. "Don't wake them or you will ruin it." She whispered trying hard not to laugh at my face "Are you laughing at me?" I questioned "No!" She shouted. I looked and saw august stir "You don't think they… you know?" I asked "Who knows." Syrena shrugged "You get august side and I got jacks side." I smiled "Phillip… I don't think- "Ah Syrena where's your adventure?" I asked she giggled. As we walked closer we saw that jack was only in his underwear and august was in jack shirts and only jacks shirt. I gulped I looked into Syrena eyes. "Don't worry we're not doing anything wrong Phil." She soothed "One three." I said "One, two three." She counted "WAKE UP!" we shouted "Ahhh!" Jack shouted "Where are they?" August asked. I and Syrena are on our backs laughing. We look at their facing both are blushing beet red which makes us laugh even harder. Then August realizes what their wearing "Um… Jack you might want to get something on." She blushes "Oh…" He runs over and puts in his pants. I watch as Syrena whispers something in Augusts' ear. "No!" She shouts I start to laugh even more "So what were you guys doing last night?" I asked "We didn't do anything at all." August explains "Ok… what did you not do?" Syrena asks "All we did was… kiss, and kiss and kiss some more." Jack smirks "Jack not helping!" August snaps "What's that on your neck Jack?" I ask "Huh… oh yeah I got hit by a rock." He says not looking at anyone and then I notice august lifting her shirt so we couldn't see the mark "Oh…" I trail "What?" Syrena asked. "They have love marks." I whisper in her ear "Oh." She giggles "Syrena." August laughs "Well it's about time." Syrena says "Leave Mrs. Sparrow alone." Jack smirks "Really?" August ask "Yeah once we're old enough that's the first thing we'll do." He smiles. August tackles jack into the water and they start kissing "Don't you think your lips need a break?" Syrena laughs. I tackle Syrena in the water and gave her a kiss also that's when I feel her tail. I smile "Hi my Ariel." "Hey my Eric." She smiles.

Finally everything was going right for us we could all be a bunch of normal teenagers madly in love for once but me and jack exchanged looks knowing that wasn't good for a pirate when your life wasn't crazy so that only meant one thing something big was about to come.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the ending this story. Yes I said ending. I just don't know what else to do with them i know i ahve let a couple things on a cliff hanger but i thought i leave that to your imagination to finish **

**Thank you all for reading my story! **

**One love ~NKB99**


End file.
